1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus for which penetration of external impurities such as oxygen or water into an organic light emitting display device is prevented, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are being replaced with portable, thin flat panel display devices. Among the flat panel display devices, an electroluminescent display device, which is a self-emissive display device, has a wide viewing angle and high contrast ratio, and also high response speed, thus being noticed as a next-generation display device. In addition, an organic light-emitting display device having a light emitting layer formed of an organic material has improved properties in terms of brightness, driving voltage, and response speed, and can realize multiple colors in comparison to an inorganic light emitting display device.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional organic light emitting display device. Referring to FIG. 1, a display unit 20 is formed on a substrate 10, and an encapsulation substrate 30 is formed above the display unit 20 such that the substrate 10 and the encapsulation substrate 30 are attached to each other using a sealant 41.
A flat panel display unit included in a flat panel display device, particularly, an organic light emitting device may be deteriorated by internal factors such as deterioration of a light emitting layer due to oxygen exposure with indium tin oxide (ITO) used as an electrode or deterioration due to reaction between a light emitting layer and an interface, as well as by external factors such as water, oxygen, ultraviolet rays from the outside, and the manufacturing conditions of the device. Particularly, oxygen and water from the outside affect the life span of the device, and thus packaging of the organic light emitting device is critical.
However, in the case of the conventional organic light-emitting display device, as illustrated in FIG. 1, impurities such as oxygen or water from the outside may penetrate into the organic light-emitting display device through interfaces between the sealant 41 and the encapsulation substrate 30 and thus damage the display unit 20.
In order to solve this problem and prevent damage due to impacts, in the conventional art, a method of further forming a filling film (not shown) or a filler (not shown) between the substrate 10 and the encapsulation substrate 30 and further disposing a dam (not shown) between the sealant 41 and the filling film or the filler has been developed.
However, when such a process of further filling a filling material between the substrate 10 and the encapsulation substrate 30 is employed, irremovable bubbles are generated, thereby increasing the number of defected products.